It May Take A Village
by fergus80
Summary: Killian is contemplating the news that he and Emma just learned, and feeling overwhelmed and unworthy. David is there to remind him otherwise. Part 3 of Love is Strength Verse


David smiled at the name on his buzzing phone as he answered it, "Emma, what's up?"

"Hey Dad. Ummm… could you do me a favor?"

He could hear the hesitation in her voice, and a bit of worry, "What's wrong? Where are you?"

David could hear the small laugh over the line and then her voice trying to calm him. "Nothing like that." He visibly relaxed as she continued. Could you blame him? Who knew what could happen in the town they lived in. "I just think that… ummmm…"

"Emma, what is it?"

"I need you to talk to Killian. You know man to man. Father to…"

He smiled, "Of course. Where is he?"

"Where do you think?"  
_

Killian leaned over the railing, looking out into the ocean. He was still trying to catch his bearings. He was thrilled, beyond thrilled. He was the moment she told him the news, and he still is even after this morning's appointment. His happiness prior outshined his others issues. His feelings that he didn't know what he was doing. That he didn't deserve this. That he was unworthy. That he was unfit. That, how the hell was a pirate with one hand as a hooks supposed to care for a lil' babe?

He was happy. His heart was swelled with pride, and joy, and love for this miracle that he hadn't even seen yet. All his fears, he had kept at bay because his Swan and him were a team. They went up against Giants, Ice Queens, Wicked Witches, they could handle a screaming, crying, baby together. Especially their baby.

Blood hell. He was going to be a father. His mind was still trying to wrap around that thought. He thought when they decided to try for a child, that they would have a little while to get ready for the idea. But I guess they had already perfected the process, because it happened that first night. He smiled at the thought.

But today… well today just turned his whole world upside down.

He was happy. He was. He tried his best to express that to his wife. But Emma, knew him too well. And could sense there was something wrong. She could sense that something was troubling him. Luckily she hadn't pushed. He didn't want her to think he was upset or angry. He wasn't. She didn't need that. Not now.

That morning, in the exam room Whale had turned on the sonogram. Killian was lucky that he knew what it was after conversing with Robin over a year prior. So when the doctor circled the baby. His heart leaped at the thought. The first view of his unborn child. Emma had gripped his hand, they had shared smiles. His eyes misted over, her's flowing down her face, both unbelievably happy.

But then Whale had dropped the bomb. The reason why all of his fears had resurfaced, had grown. Made his heart race and his palm sweat.

Twins. They were having twins.

Whale had placed another circle on the screen. Made printouts, and gave them a digital copy. One that was now on his phone, two circles, his two yet to be born children looking back at him.

Two babies at once for him and Emma to take care of, to keep safe. He barely thought he was fit to be a father to one, how the hell was he going to manage two.

He had to pull himself together. He had to be there for Emma. He had to find a way. Maybe he could ask Gold for his hand back. He cringed at the thought. The man, demon, owed him. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Maybe Regina could help him. Maybe...

Killian's thoughts were cut off from the sound of boots hitting his deck. He turned to see his father-in-law walking towards him. Perfect. Emma must be worried that he was going to bale on her, and sent over the cavalry to make sure he didn't run. God knows he would never leave her. Never leave his child, children as it were. Not by his own choice. And the knowledge that she was actually worried about that, broke his heart. If she thinks that, maybe he really didn't deserve her, all of this. His head hung, "She send you, to make sure I don't leave?"

David came up beside him, and leaned on the railing next to him. "No. And we both know you aren't even thinking that."

Killian looked to him in slight disbelief, "Then why did she send you, Mate?"

"She thought you might need another guy, another father to talk to."

Killian gave a soft smile. Easing away his other thoughts, and knowing that his Swan was concerned for him. "So you know." He said and handed Dave his phone.

David took a look, and then his eyes opened in shock, "Wait… does this mean…"

"Ah. So she didn't tell you that part."

"Twins... " Dave trailed off in shock himself, then "Bloody Hell."

Killian almost laughed, almost, he was rubbing off on the prince. "Don't get me wrong Mate. I'm very happy to be a father. I will do my best. I will lay down my life. I…"

Dave gave him a smile, "Trust me. I understand."

"You do?" Killian wasn't sure he had heard correctly. There was no way that perfect Prince Charming had been afraid to be a father.

"Snow was pregnant with Emma when we learned of Regina's curse. Knowing I wouldn't be able to keep her safe and not go with the two of them." Killian gave him a questioning look. "Marco tried to finish the wardrobe before Snow had Emma, but that didn't happen." His heart ached at losing his baby girl the day she was born. "And when Snow told me she was pregnant with my son." He shook his head, "Well we were facing Zelena."

"Very bad luck, Mate." He took back the phone and looked at the picture again. "But while I'm concerned for their safety. In this town that seems to be cursed to face any crazy that happens to come to his realm…" He took a breathe. Not sure how to express what he was feeling. Not sure if he should share with his wife's father. But he knew in this moment, Dave was trying to act as a friend. "I don't know if I deserve this. I don't know if I can do it. I'm a pirate with a hook. How can I…" He looked down. "They deserve so much better than I."

"Yes you do. Yes you can. And you do deserve this."

"Mate." He lifted one finger waving it at him, "Wasn't it you that told me that I was nothing but a pirate?"

"Oh no, you don't get to throw that in my face from almost two years ago." He smiled, "We both know I was wrong. Because I also told you she was never gonna like you. Boy was I wrong." They both gave a small laugh. "You helped us save Henry. You saved my life in Neverland. You traded your ship to get to Emma. You brought her back to Storybrooke. You followed her back in time, you brought her back home again. You died for her in that alternate universe barely even knowing her. You saved our lives in Camelot… Should I go on?"

"I cast a dark curse and was about to kill you all for revenge…" His actions still weighed heavy on his soul. He wasn't sure that would ever be erased.

"You were cursed as the Dark One. It was forced on you." Dave waved his hand, he didn't want to remember either. "In the end you did what was right. Just… please don't do that…" he couldn't say die, "ever again." He still had nightmares about Emma sobbing and screaming, as his best friend was being wheeled away. "Besides, I really don't want to see Hades again." He saw Killian's raised eyebrow. "Do you really think if she has the ability she won't go after you again?"

That brought a smile to his face. She was unstoppable. She refused to fail. And by some miracle she loved his sorry arse. "I don't want to let them down."

David smiled, and clapped him on the back "You won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's simple. I know how much you love my daughter." He nodded to the phone, "And even though it seems impossible. You are going to love them even more." He grabbed his best friend and directed him off the ship. "After everything you have done for my daughter. I have no doubt of what you are capable of for your own children." He walked onto the docks, Killian going with him.

"So I'm being sent home."

David laughed, "Heck no. I figured we would head over for a pint before I send you back home to your hormonal wife."

"Your daughter."

Dave laughed again, "That she is. But YOU get to be the one sent out at one in the morning for cravings. And YOU get to be the one that gets to tell her she looks beautiful when none of her current clothes fit. And YOU…" Killian dropped his head as he continued to walk, a grin on his face, as David continued, on and on. And the smile grew. Because he remembered. It wasn't just Emma and him, alone in all this. She had a whole family… They both had a whole family to help them, and be there for them. And with the way it was with this family, basically they had the whole damn town to help them.


End file.
